stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamepasses
General Information Gamepasses are special content not included directly in the game, have no importance to the game itself, but are optional content that one can purchase to use or experience in the game. These include everything from weapons or armor, to tools and more. Weapon Gamepasses These gamepasses offer extremely powerful weapons. Dubstep Gun Access= The Dubstep Gun Access pass gives the buyer a weapon that surely originated from either a mad scientist, or a technologically gifted musician. Rather than firing physical bullets, the Dubstep Gun fires blasts of concentrated sound that obliterate everything hit by it's sound waves. |-| Eclipse Ordeal= The Eclipse Ordeal pass gives the buyer a heavily modified MP7 SMG that comes with a reflex sight, suppressor, vertical hand grip, flashlight, and specialized incendiary ammunition for those tactical operations at night. |-| Dictator's Might= The Dictator's Might pass gives the buyer a heavily customized Desert Eagle pistol that comes with a silencer, laser right, glowing sights, and specialized incendiary ammunition to send the hordes of the Undead straight back to Hell where they came from. Buildable Gamepasses These gamepasses relate to buildables, such as actual buildables that can be placed, or tools that modify them. Fort= The Fort pass allows players to place a special customized buildable. The buildable is a set of sandbags wrapped in barbed wire, with a small wooden table that has three handheld floodlights resting on it's surface, and last but not least, features a very small sign leaning against an unexposed area of the sandbags that displays your ROBLOX username. What a great way to mark your territory! |-| Buildable Customization= The Buildable Customization pass gives the buyer two special tools; the Paint and Material Changer tools. Each allow customization of the buildables that one has placed, but only buildables placed by the owner of the tools. |-| Gameplay Enhancing Gamepasses These gamepasses offer functions that expand the game or add functions to help you survive. Tip Jar= The Support My Game pass is just a way for others to give Robux to speedydude900 in order to show their support for the development of the game. (Not really a Gameplay Enhancer, but makes you feel special. So that's something.) |-| VIP Shop Access= The VIP Shop Access pass gives the buyer access to the VIP section of the in-game shop, where you can weapons not obtainable by any other means aside from the Mystery Box, such as the XRY-17 Railgun, and the M202 FLASH explosive launcher! Show those Undead how important you really are with devastating weaponry for only the most loyal of our players! |-| Save Buildables= The Save Buildables pass lets the buyer keep their buildables built even after death. Normally, when a player dies, all of their built structures will instantly disappear. With this gamepass, they will never disappear until the placer leaves the game. How handy is that? |-| Fireproof Armor= The Fireproof Armor Gamepass pass gives the buyer a flame-retardant coat that should protect them from fire damage. A must have for players who are a little bit too interested in lighting fires or playing with flamethrowers. (Note: Only works while the armor is worn, and physical damage from projectiles with fire damage may still harm the wearer.) |-| Enhanced Spawn= The Enhanced Spawn pass adds an AR-15, Medkit, and the exclusive Neurotoxin Grenade to the buyer's loadout on spawn, thus the name. The Neurotoxin Grenade cannot be obtained by any other means, and proves to be quite effective against the Undead! |-| Seasonal Gamepasses These gamepasses were/are only available for purchase during specific seasons or days of the year. Gift of Halloween Essence= The Gift of Halloween Essence pass gives the buyer the Holiday Strike, a Christmas-themed receiver that calls in an Airstrike from the one and only jolly St. Nick! Unfortunately, it has only been available during the month of October-November 2014, and will never return to the market, making it current most rare gamepass to see in-game. |-| Patriot= The Patriot pass gives the buyer the Patriot, a heavily modified M1911 pistol that comes with a silencer, extended magazine, and a patriotic flashlight that emblazons the colors of the American flag in front of the user. It's most well-known feature is that rather than firing normal bullets, it fires bullets infuses with the very essence of American freedom. Only available June 29th-July 5th of each year. |-| Trivia *There are many more gamepasses in development as of 2017. Category:Important